Saviors
by Bilbo-sama
Summary: Just when Aki thought Divine was gone forever, he came back. Pre-WRGP arc.


So uh, this came about when I was attempting to write faithshipping. Instead it became more like Divine x Aki.

The more I think of it, this scenario is plausible considering one of the official sources said that after the whole Dark Signer thing, Divine came back to life and was thrown in prison. I would not be surprised if he did manage to escape.

As for the timeline, this is set during the pre-WRGP arc (or as I like to call it: the Four Young Dudes Share An Apartment And Have Wacky Adventures arc).

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I would not be a college student right now.

* * *

><p>Saviors<p>

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

><p>Divine once told her that the world is a wreck and that the lowly humans need to be put in their place. She has powers that just about rival her Savior's. Together, they can recreate society and rule it together.<p>

And then, when Aki thought she had lost him, he came back only to vanish in the mouth of Misty Lola's Earthbound God. A part of her mourned him. Another part hoped that he would come back.

And he did. He appeared before her in her bedroom in her parents' home and hugged her, whispering in her ear that its time for the Arcadia Movement to rise again.

She couldn't help but feel her inhibitions shatter when he did. Divine carried her away from her oppressors once more.

But before they can reestablish the Acardia Movement, they have to take down those who brainwashed her into doing their dirty work by calling it 'saving the world'. Leaving them be would jeopardize everything.

Her first target was the man whose name Divine spoke as if it was filth, Yusei Fudo. He had tried to take her away from her true path and if Divine hadn't intervened, Aki would have become subservient to him and the people who rejected her all of her life.

He stands before her and refusing to activate his duel disk. His intense blue eyes flare with determination as he tries to convince her that her Savior is only using her and that if she never had psychic powers, he wouldn't care that she exists. That what he's doing is wrong and that she doesn't want to cause destruction and pain to everyone.

Divine warned her that this Yusei would try to confuse her with lies. That's why he has to be done away with first.

She summons a monster after monster on the Satellite while ignoring the little voice in the back of her head telling her to stop (it must be the brainwashing this bastard trying to switch on, she figures). Despite the pain she inflicts on him, he refuses to stay down. He's bleeding from wounds given to him by Gigaplant and still shouting at his friends to stay back. A red mark glows on his arm and in response, her arm glows too with the wretched mark that made everyone reject her.

With newfound rage, Aki summons Rose Tentacles and commands it to wrap around Yusei's battered body and throw him into the ground as hard as possible to make the nagging voice and the slight pain in her heart stop.

That was when the blue haired man watching the one-sided battle decided to intervene. His eyes flash red as he approaches them.

"Bruno, stay back!"

"She'll hurt you, Bruno!"

"Bruno…!"

Bruno calmly kicks Rose Tentacles until it drops Yusei. He catches the battered man in mid-air with ease.

Yusei is barely conscious. His hair and clothes are soaked with blood. His dulling eyes can barely focus on his assailant.

"Is this…what you truly want Aki?" he asks, "after all we've been through?"

He weakly tries to grab her hand. Bruno sees this action and assists him. The marks on Yusei and Aki's arm flare and Aki flinches away from the touch.

"Come back Aki," Yusei manages to say before finally passing out.

Something about that action causes great emotion to well up inside of her until she screams.

Why is she screaming for this man? Why does it hurt so much?

With a blast of rose petals, she flees to Divine's waiting arms and sobs.

"You've done well," he says. "Do not cry over a criminal. He deserves it as much as all the others who wronged us."

_Does he deserve it?_ She thinks. _Did he truly deserve it?_


End file.
